vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keter
|-|Base Keter= |-|Spirit Form= |-|Resurrected= Summary Keter is the main antagonist of Lucifer's story in Monster Strike: The Animation. He is a Decemvir who goes against God and tries to destroy his authority around the Strike World. He is also primarily responsible for the events of Lucifer Wedding Game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Keter Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archangel, Decemvir Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Resurrection= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1), Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis (Showed here), Technology Manipulation, Power Nullification (Showed here), Weapon Creation (Showed here), Energy Projection, Unholy Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Via the Angel Slayer Blade. Is made to kill angels and is capable of cutting through enemy's soul), Resurrection. |-|Post-Resurrection= All Previous with greater enhancement, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Only in Spirit Form), Fire Manipulation (Lit candles as he ran his hand over them), Body Control, Possession (Possessed one of the Archangels), Forcefield Creation (Trapped the Archangels inside a barrier), Sleep Manipulation (When the bell rings at the end of the day, Keter made all the Archangels to fall asleep), Petrification (Created a sword capable of turning those hitted by it into a statue. Turned Uriel into stone), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Could regenerate his physical form within minutes of his confrontation with Lucifer), Teleportation (Moved the statue of the archangels from the outside to inside of the Cathedral), Attack Reflection (Attacks targeting his barrier are accumulated and reflected in a one dark beam), Explosion Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exploded the Toratt Cathedral) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Far superior to both Uriel and Lucifer. Should be comparable to others Decemvirs such as Malkuth), ignores conventional durability with the Angel Slayer Blade | At least Island level (Stronger than before. Easily defeated Fallen Angel Lucifer), ignores conventional durability via many ways Speed: At least FTL (Outspeeded both Uriel and Lucifer) | At least FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level (Should be comparable to his AP. Took hits from Uriel and Lucifer with killing intention) | At least Island level (Supported several blows from Fallen Angel Lucifer) Stamina: Immense (Superior to beings who can fight armies of 300,000 enemies alone. His stamina must be above Metatron and Sandalphon who defeated an army of a million demons in minutes without showing any sign of fatigue) Range: Several meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: Angel Slayer Blade Intelligence: Master manipulator, who made Uriel and all the other archangels turn against Lucifer, making an almost perfect plan. Is more experienced and skilled in combat than high-class archangels like Uriel and Lucifer Weaknesses: None notable | Elemental Manipulation (Plant, Light, Fire and Water based attacks at the same time) Keys: Pre-Resurrection | Post-Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monster Strike Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Holy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6